stay with me
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily visits Damon in LA and tells him some great news he asks her to move in with him and Razor who is his roommate
1. Chapter 1

Damon stood at LAX at the arrival gate waiting for her to step through the doors. He couldn't wait. He hadn't seen her in forever and he was so ready. He missed her and he spent every waking moment thinking of her. His friends and band even teased him about it. When he saw her smile he walked towards her rapidly. She dropped everything she was holding and held out her arms for him. She kissed him and suddenly everything felt right again. After standing there hugging for two minutes, Damon picked up her bags in one hand and held her hand in the other. They walked towards the door of the airport and out towards his car. Damon put her things in the trunk while she got in the passenger seat. Damon then got situated in the driver's seat.

"Now that we are alone" Emily pulled Damon in for another more intimate kiss. Other cars started honking them, and the two started laughing. Damon put on his blinker and merged out on to the road. Emily turned on the radio and stopped flipping through stations when she came across my chemical romance . Damon smiled, whenever he heard one of my chemical romance songs he thought of her and their pact in LA.

"I am so glad you are here Emily."  
"Me too." Emily grabbed Damon's hand and looked out the window to the beautiful scene of LA.

"You Hungry Em?"  
"Starving."

"Alright. Where do you want to go?"  
"Ummm, oh remember that little place we went to during my first visit here? The French place"  
"La Résistance"

"Yes! Yes! I have been craving French."  
"Then French is what you will get."

After arriving at the restaurant, Damon went around and opened the door for Emily and they walked in together. They sat down at their table and the waiter handed them each a menu. After looking at it for a few minutes Emily set it down and sighed.

"Alright! I'm just going to tell you because i'm excited."  
Damon set his menu down as well. 'What's going on."

"So I had a really long talk with Coach Belov yesterday." Emily reached her hand across the table to grab Damon hand. "And we decided to talk about what was in the future for me as a gymnast ." Damon nodded understandingly. "And we realized that I don't really know if there is much more to achieve. I won my gold medal and that was the primary goal along with going to the Olympics so I don't think any other prize is going to mean that much to me …So we decided that as of Monday, I am officially retired gymnast"

Damon's jaw dropped, of course he was excited but he didn't want to look too happy. "Wow Em. That's great! Right?" Damon said just to make sure she was happy about it.

"Yes! It's great news! Now I can come see you a lot more often."

Damon kissed her hand. "Now that is great news!"  
After enjoying a peaceful lunch, the two of them got back in the car and drove to Damon's house.


	2. Chapter 2

He and Razor had bought a house in LA because they were working there a lot more than he ever expected. They still had their apartments in Boulder . They would never give it up. Boulder was their home. Damon got Emily's bag out of the trunk, and they walked towards the front door. Once Maks unlocked it, Damon's dog Jupiter was standing there with his tail wagging. He jumped on Emily and she pet his head "Hi Jupiter!..I missed you." Damon put Emily 's stuff down and reached his arms out for her. She filled them and kissed him fully. They were interrupted by the loud giggled of Sarah (a band mate) chasing Razor around the house with a giant spoon of yogurt . They were both covered in yogurt.

Emily laughed and bit her bottom lip looking back at Damon, trying to hide from laughing.

"Oh those two are always doing something stupid like that."

"If you think that's funny, just wait till what you'll see"

"Wanna show me around the new house?"

"Absolutely."  
Damon and Emily took a long walk through the house. It was beautiful. colonial Style in some parts but modern in the other areas.

"It's really beautiful…I like it here."

"I'm glad. Do you want to see my room."

"I want to do more than see your room." Damon led Emily down a hallway to the last room on the right. It was a big room, with a king bed in the middle, there was a door leading to the bathroom on the right. On all of his nightstand and dressers there were pictures of him and Emily. She and him holding his first Grammy award for a duet they sang. She and him kissing under fireworks during the fourth of July . She and him at the Olympic village before she won her gold medal .She then saw the small gold trophy on the shelf against the wall. Their Grammy award . Damon looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I love it."

Damon sat himself sitting up in the bed and Emily crawled to rest underneath his arm. She nuzzled into his shoulder. "I wanna stay here forever with you."

"So why don't you?"

Emily looked up at him. "What?"

Damon brought his arms out from behind her and reached over to look through the drawers of his nightstand he came back up with a clenched palm and put his other arm back behind Emily . He put his hand out in front of her and let her uncurl his fingers with her hands. In the center of his hand was a key. Emily gasped.

"This house is so big and feels so empty at times, I really want you here. I am so happy when you are here, and now that you are retiring it's the perfect time to ask you to come live with me"

"yes,I would love to come live with you! I want to start moving right away! Thank you."

Damon leaned over to kiss her and she was now laying on her back and he was twisted to face down at her. "You're my everything Emily ." He murmured against her lips. "My everything and more."


End file.
